digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lillymon
I've seen people try and change Lillymon/Lilamon pages and try to say that they're on the same digivolution paths/the same digimon/look the same. Why is that? There's no evidence that they're related other than their semi-plant appearance. Mbjones90 01:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :It's cause they both digivolve to Rosemon and follow plant-based digivolution lines attached to female characters. Also, the "Lil" part of their names. Lanate (talk) 03:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :They do share some traits : flowers on head, hands, hair and petal/leaves X-wings. Lilamon however looks more powerfull, she might be seen as next stage of Lillymon. But I know there was no proof shown onscreen... --TakeruDavis 08:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Xros Wars manga okay, so if i understand correctly, there are 2 lillymons in the xros wars manga. i thought there was only 1 and it was the same one that was seen in the anime.DalekSupreme13 08:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :One is the same Lillymon from the anime, the other one evolves from Xros Heart's Togemon on the last chapter. 20:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Possible Origin of Dub Name Does anyone besides me think that the spelling of lily as "Lilly" might be based on the name ? Chimera-gui (talk) 06:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Video game attacks I thought the point of video game attacks was not to include them because they're inheritable? all of those attacks aren't exclusive to Lillymon. The only exclusive move is Flower Cannon in CS, NO and HM, which is already listed from the official profile.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:05, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :Also, Lillymon has around 15 movies in NO, with Flower Cannon exclusive and the others based on other Digimon, or her, learning them from enemies. Only Flower Cannon is exclusive, and yet the person who added the NO attacks only included two of the one she can learn.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:11, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :You removed when you removed the attacks. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:08, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I was gone for a few weeks, and it looks like anons and new editors made a big mess of things. The same rules still apply, we need to find all the mess they made and clean it up. 13:59, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Fair enough on my deleting the extra word thing by accident, though you could've restored the word and not the moves as well. As for people mucking things up, if you mean move wise, Lillymon was the only one I've come across that had game moves listed, outside of Video Game specific Digimon that haven't shown up in anything else. (and don' t have inheritable moves listed). I do think you should allow a few game moves in when they're exclusive to that Mon (the two Alphamons for example) but the Alphamons and Samudramon (and it's more likely that one of the three attacks listed as Will-O-Wisp slash with it getting a dub name) are the only ones of all three games to get "new attacks". Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:09, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::We would need to confirm that the attacks are specific to the species, and we'd need to discuss the wiki consensus. Please start a discussion at DigimonWiki talk:General guidelines and inform the community which games have unique attacks, and which attacks are unique vs. inheritable. 18:55, May 17, 2018 (UTC)